A Not So Pleasant Night
by Still Dreamer
Summary: Light and L. Have to share a room. Problem is... who's gonna get the bed..and who's gonna get the coach? This will solved how? Find out! Hey I also really like reviews so...humor me?


Not So Pleasant Night...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a dog and a computer. Please don't sue..

Still Dreamer: Hello peoples! This is my 2nd Ficcy! It has a lot of funny and NO yaoi I repeat NO yaoi!

Lin: What's yaoi?

Still Dreamer: Gahhh! Where'd you come from! I thought I locked up that closet tighter!

Lin: That's what you **_thought_**. You never said it was true...

Still Dreamer: Shut your face and get out of my stories. grabs baseball bat threateningly

Lin: inches away silently

Still Dreamer: That's what I thought...Oh well...On with the fic!

It was silent in L's gigantic hotel room as the Task Force, Light, and himself contemplated and scrutinized pieces of tidbits of Kira clues. Light sat there,bored, absently tapping at his laptop, mindlessly gazing over clues that he'd seen over 10 times...that day. Finally, people were beginning to doze at their computers, and on cue L spoke up. " It looks like everyone has reached there exhaustion point for the day." A heavy weight was then lifted from the room...until... "So I shall show each of you to your rooms." L watched amused as the Task Force just stared at him slack-jawed, but this hardly had an effect on the ever vigilant Yagami Light. He knew that sometime L would need people such as himself and the Task Force to be nearer in case Kira made any unexpected moves.

But to Light's surprise L added more, "But, there was a shortage on rooms...so it will have to be 2 people to each room." Silence. L scanned the room, and if for a split instant he thought he saw a hint of shock come over Light-kun's face. He internally smirked, _Gotcha..._

So, people were dispatched to their assigned rooms until there were only 2 people left... "So, everyone has been split into pairs...where do I go?" Light had no need to ask this question, for regrettably, he already knew the answer. "Here. With me." Came L's straight-forward reply. Light internally seethed, _He got me..._ L gave him one of his famous wide-eyed stares. " Is there something wrong, Light-kun?" Light returned L's stare, " Not at all..." At this statement, the two both went their separate ways to getting ready.

L took one bathroom and Light took the other. Since Light didn't have pajamas, all he had to make due with was: a white button up shirt, an undershirt, dress pants, a jacket, and his boxers. He decided to wear his undershirt and boxers...After he took his shower. Shower time. Yes the only time of day he got away from his school work and being Kira. So as he was stripping down ready for the hot streams of water to wash away his worries, he turned the knob to the shower and got in. At first he didn't notice but then it hit him. The water was freezing cold!

With multiple shouts he flung himself out of the shower and wrapped a soft purple towel around his waist. He then stormed out of his bathroom and across the hall to the bathroom being occupied by the freakish weirdo of a detective. Pounding on the door Light started shouting. " L! What are you doing? You're taking up all the hot water in the hotel!" Five minutes later of shouting, L finally answered his badly abused bathroom door. With a sleepy sort of look on his face, the young detective stared blankly and said, " Yes, Light-kun? Is there a problem?" At this Light could have murdered him, but maintained his usually neutral appearance. " Are you done showering, yet?" With a satisfied look, L answered, " Yes, I suppose now I am." With this he shut the door, leaving Light to go back to his bathroom.

Now Light was finally taking his shower. But as he was doing this L was taking notes. _So he enjoys nightly showers...Hmmm...Usually people who have a great amount stress on themselves are usually proven to like hot showers more than others...I should use this time with Light-kun for further analysis on the Kira project..._

Steam streamed from the doorway as Light came out of the bathroom dressed and in the middle of toweling his hair. With a slightly better mood he entered the bedroom. But it seemed he wasn't the only one who thought he was sleeping in the bed that night...

You see, at that moment he came face-to-face with a freshly pajama-clad L. " Hello Light-kun. Is there anything you need?" Light looked at L blankly. " I'm **not **sleeping on the couch." This statement was to L's amusement and almost made his visibly smile.

" Well then, it looks like we will be stuck sharing." Light scowled. This was not his idea of a good nights' sleep...

Both boys started climbing in on opposite sides of the under-stuffed thing this hotel called a bed. Then after a few tugs and pulls it seemed that all was comfortable and the settled down for, a hopefully, pleaded Light, normal comfortable sleep. Just then sleep started to settle on Light and he willingly closed his eyes, that is until he remembered who he was sleeping by...He then mentally shook himself awake, totally aware. Which was what the opposite of what a certain detective was doing. L gladly looked tired, trying to find something out about, possibly, Kira...Sadly his goal was one of 2, he also wanted to bug the hell out of Light..Not just to see his reaction, but just for the hell of it itself. But what to do...

**_Kick_**

" L."

"..."

**_Kick_**

" Stay on your side."

**_Kick_**

**5-8 minutes later...**

Light pushed L, who was recently smothering him, over to his side of the bed. After doing so he stood up and walked to the doorway.

After standing there in the doorway to the bedroom a few moments, stretching, Light decided to give up and grabbed a blanket from a closet and started for the couch. But before he could reach it L's voice rang from the doorway. " Instead of just giving up so quickly, we should make things more interesting. We could always play a game and the winner gets the bed." Light smirked. So he had been awake this whole time. But he was still positive he could beat L at any of his mind games. _Fine L, lets us see who can beat whom._ Light turned for the doorway L was currently standing in, " Fine who ever wins gets the bed. But what game do you have in mind?" L paused for a brief moment then turned so his sights were resting on a small note-pad. " How about...pictionary?"

It was dark and gloomy out in the hall. Sounds seemed to drift freely among gloomy corridors. A groan of wood was emitted from underneath a still figure in front of a doorway. The figure was stretched out with a thin blanket wrapped around itself. A light was then switched on from the opposite doorway.

" Uno, or Black Jack?" A voice said questioningly.

" Pictionary." Said the other with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

" Ahh." Came the retort.

"..."

" Night, Light."

" Good night, Matsui."

_**Click.** _


End file.
